theninja_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Academy Student
Academy Student is the starting rank when you join TheNinja-RPG. At this rank you will learn the basics of becoming a ninja, and lay the foundation for your future in TheNinja-RPG world. As you become strong, you will begin journey to become a great ninja in your respective village or an international criminal. This rank can be progressed through very quickly if you follow the right steps, for those of you who are looking for a quick-start guide, look no further. Academy The academy is were you can train to better your statistic or learn a new justu. The academy is found on the right hand side in the second box. Statistics The statistic that you can train here are offensive, defensive skills and inteligence. In offensive and defensive that are four that you can train in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Weapon, these use both chakra and stamina to incease the strength of the defensive and offensive skills. To improve your Genjutsu and Ninjustu strength you need to train them at the academy this requires 5 chakra points and 2 stamina points to train, When you have train you will gain 10 experience, 0.1 improvement in ninjutsu or genjutsu offensive strength or defensive strength and a 0.05% increase of your chakra for everytime you train To improve you Taijutsu and Weapon skill strength you need to train them at the academy this requires 2 chakra points and 5 stamina points to train, When you have train you will gain 10 experience, 0.1 improvement in Taijutsu and Weapon skill offensive strength or defensive strength and a 0.05% increase of your stamina for everytime you train To Improve your Intelligence which you will need to move on to the next level you need to do Intelligence class at the academy this requires 50 chakra points and 50 stamina points to increase you level. when you have done your Intelligence class you gain a 0.5 improvement on your intelligence. Jutsu Jutsu are technique used during battle to either gain the upper hand on a opponent or to get away from the battle during this rank you need to learn and level up three Ninjutsu Jutsus, these jutsu are the Clone Technique, Transform Technique and the Replacement Technique. To learn these jutsu you need to go to the academy and train in them, the requirements to do this are Ryo (in game money), 90 Chakra points and 90 Stamina points. Once the jutsu has been learned you can either go to the academy (which will cost Ryo) to train them or you can train them in battle such as in the Battle Arena.To move to the next Rank you need to have all of them at level 5. The Clone Technique is Ninjutsu that requires the rank of academcy student to learn, this technique is a normal type of jutsu which doesn't require alot of time to learn. This jutsu creates a clone to be used as a distraction to attack from behind. The effects of this jutsu are it deals static amount of damage. AOE effect and it calls for summon to aid in battle. The Transform Technique is Ninjutsu that requires the rank of academcy student to learn, this technique is a normal type of jutsu which doesn't require alot of time to learn. This jutsu is used as Basic Transformation as that you can excape an attack. The effect of this jutsu is that it allow you to Flee from the battle. The Replacement Technique is Ninjutsu that requires the rank of academcy student to learn, this technique is a normal type of jutsu which doesn't require alot of time to learn. This jutsu is used as Basic Replacement as that you can excape an attack. The effect of this jutsu is that it allow you to heal yourself will you hide for a round. Category:Rank